Stricken
by Hino.Hitomi.22
Summary: La felicidad no es una constante sino un cúmulo de buenos momentos, solo fragmentos. O al menos eso era lo que Kurama creía, al menos eso era con lo que se conformaba, esa constante monotonía. Cuando el hermano de Yukina regresa a Japón, las cosas empezarían a cambiar en la vida de este. Advertencia: Yaoi, homofóbicos abstenerse.
1. Chapter 01: Costumbre

Bien, primero que nada me alegra saber que se metieron a curiosear esta obra mía, quiero que sepan que me siento bastante halagada de que haya curiosos lectores de esta serie. Con todos los años que han pasado es bastante emocionante saber que todavía quedan fans!

Para todos ustedes, soy Hino Hitomi y hacía ya varios años solía ser escritora y lectora asidua de este espacio pero me ausenté de un momento a otro aunque ya volví y sinceramente con toda la intención de quedarme! La verdad no soy muy buena con las presentaciones aunque espero eso mejore con el transcurso de las publicaciones que haga.

No quiero retrasarlos más así que, las advertencias y demás notas que deberán tener en cuenta de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** La serie Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, es sólo propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi (Maestro!) y sólo hago uso de su creación para hacer algo nuevo, diferente. Si la serie fuera mía, hubiera habido mucho Yaoi de Hiei y Kurama. Se los juró!

 **Advertencia:** contiene Yaoi (Relación: Hombre/Hombre) y también NO Yaoi, como que hay para todos un poco. Y como mencioné ahí arriba, mi preferencia va por el HieixKurama, así que ese será el yaoi que verán en concreto. No sé si haya lemon, solo por precaución he puesto como categoría "M" porque algo me dice que sí terminaré por inspirarme así que mejor prever!

 **Nota:** Espero no hayan demasiadas faltas ortográficas, estoy casi segura de que no hay ninguna pero de todas formas de disculpo de antemano.

Creo que eso sería todo, con ustedes la historia!

* * *

 **Stricken**

(By: Hino Hitomi)

Capítulo 01: Costumbre

Vistiendo un yukata azul marino, caminaba en silencio, cabizbajo, entre toda la multitud que había asistido al festival. Todos felices, contentos, emocionados porque ya era noche y falta poco tiempo para que los fuegos artificiales empiecen a brillar en firmamento. Y aunque eso debería traerle emoción, simplemente seguía sumido en su tristeza.

Se detuvo en un lugar apartado de todos los demás, queriendo encontrarse a sí mismo en medio de esa soledad. De lejos podía ver a sus amigos, bromeando, riendo y jugando, solo pudo bajar la mirada queriendo no ser visto. No quiso acercarse para no arruinarles la noche, sinceramente no era buena compañía para nadie en ese momento.

" _Me prometes que estarás para el festival?"_

" _Hn, lo pensaré…"_

Se rio un poco, recordando con nostalgia ese momento. Había sido tan feliz esos días y parecían tan lejanos ahora, casi como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado. Una de sus manos estaba oculta dentro del yukata apretando con firmeza un pendiente con esta, la única prueba de que lo que vivió no había sido un sueño. Alzo su mirada verdosa al firmamento admirando como lentamente la oscuridad de la noche desaparecía con las luces de los fuegos artificiales.

\- Te hubiera gustado mucho ver esto…

Era un día como cualquier otro, otro día más de universidad, otro día en el que se había levantado temprano para salir a estudiar, otro día en el que su madre lo saludaba con una sonrisa, otro día en el que desayunaba con algo de prisa. Todo parte de una rutina, de un ciclo interminable de eventos cotidianos del que no salía. No habían grandes sorpresas en su vida, siempre era un poco más de lo mismo. Esa era la vida de Shuichi Minamino, un universitario de no más de 24 años que vivía cómodamente con su madre, enfocando su vida únicamente a lo académico, todo con tal de poder darle el orgullo a su madre de que había criado a un buen muchacho. Jamás dándole disgustos, nunca le llevaba la contraria. Y curiosamente, eso no lo hacía infeliz. Amaba a su madre. Demasiado. Verla feliz era suficiente para él, todo lo hacía por gusto, porque le nacía, nunca se sintió forzado.

Pero siempre estaba solo.

\- Cuídate mucho Shuichi, por favor…

\- Sabes que siempre lo hago mamá –le sonreía, dejando un beso en su frente tiernamente-

\- Aun así nunca está de más recordártelo, cuando seas padre me entenderás!

\- Pero hasta ese entonces yo seguiré repitiendo que siempre me cuido –se ríe un poco cogiendo su mochila- Hasta más tarde mamá

\- Hasta más tarde hijo… -la mujer le dedico una sonrisa, viéndolo partir, quedándose ahí en la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista-

Una vez que dobló la esquina la sonrisa de su rostro se borró casi de inmediato. Cuando sea padre… Si tan solo ella supiera que eso jamás podría suceder. No era del tipo de hombres que llegaría a casarse con una guapa mujer y tendría dos o tres hijos. No, él no iba a poder hacer eso.

\- Si supiera que con quien he pensado quedarme es un hombre…

Un largo y pesado suspiró salió de entre sus labios. Un hombre. ¿Desde cuándo se percató que tenía esos gustos? Desde siempre, siempre lo supo. Al principio creía que no le interesaba tener una novia porque se enfocaba mucho en sus estudios hasta que lo conoció a él, a Yusuke. Desde que tenían 14 años se habían hecho amigos, Yusuke había llegado a su ciudad y entró a su misma escuela y clase, a mitad de año. Desde el principio la gente le rehuía, nadie quería entablar una conversación con él, hasta habían rumores de que lo habían transferido porque en su anterior escuela había apuñalado a un maestro. Posiblemente no se le hubiera acercado tampoco de no ser que él era el presidente de la clase. Era lógico, tener las mejores calificaciones, la mejor conducta y saber llevarte con todos te convertía en la opción perfecta para representar a tus compañeros y ser el presidente. Y, como era lógico también, él era el indicado para acercarse al supuesto pandillero y hacer que se integre al grupo.

[.Flashback.]

\- Disculpa, buenos días… Yusuke Urameshi, verdad?

Yusuke Urameshi estaba sentado hasta el final de la fila, en el rincón que coincidía con una ventana a través de la que se perdía su mirada que era bastante dura de por sí, demasiado tal vez para alguien de tan solo 14 años. Estaba cruzado de brazos, a la defensiva, a como la vida le había enseñado que tenía que estar. De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que gire su mirada a quien ahora le hablaba.

\- Eh…? –alzó su mirada café para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de quien ahora le dirigía la palabra- El mismo, quién pregunta?

\- Soy Shuichi Minamino, presidente de la cla… -se vio de pronto interrumpido por aquel muchacho-

\- Sí, sí, ese discurso ya me lo sé, presidente de la clase que viene a darme la bienvenida a esta escuela y que se sentirá complacido de mostrarme cada ambiente, guiarme por la escuela, enseñarme las normas de convivencia estudiantil…! –diciendo todo aquello con un aire de soberbia, aún cruzado de brazos-

\- E-En realidad yo…

\- Sí, sí, ya te dije que me lo sé de memoria incluso! –había dejado de cruzar sus brazos solo para apuntar directamente a Shuichi con su dedo índice, queriéndose imponer- Pero déjame decirte que…!

\- Déjame decirte que aquí están los apuntes de la semana pasada –dejó caer con fuerza sobre la carpeta un compilado de fotocopias y separatas de por lo menos unos 20 centímetros de altura- Tenemos práctica de Lenguaje y Matemática la próxima, presentación de trabajo de Historia la siguiente semana a esa, luego un taller de Química para la misma semana que presentarás el trabajo de Historia junto con unos ejercicios de Física que encontrarás en tu libro en la página 87.

\- Qué?! Todo eso para las próximas dos semanas?! –la expresión de Yusuke estaba entre el miedo y la sorpresa, tenía que admitir que era bastante gracioso verlo así-

\- Pues sí, pero como tú ya te conoces el discurso creo que no será necesario que te ayude verdad? -sonrió de medio lado, sabiéndose ganador- Nos vemos Urameshi

\- O-Oye…! Espera…!

Había algo que los demás no entendían, él no había sido elegido presidente de la clase sólo por tener buenas notas, sino por saber cómo controlar las situaciones, cómo lidiar con los problemas, cómo saber resolver conflictos. O eso creían sus maestros. En realidad, eso les había hecho creer él, era un manipulador innato. Todo lo hacía siempre con astucia, serenidad, con una extraña frialdad para alguien que era muy popular entre las mujeres de su escuela. Pero nadie era capaz de notar que era manipulado por él, por el tan bien portado Minamino.

[.Fin del Flashback.]

Pues sí, su amistad con Yusuke tal vez no había iniciado de la mejor manera pero con el tiempo empezaron a entenderse más. No había duda de que Yusuke era un vago, buscapleitos, pervertido, malísimo en la gran mayoría de materias a excepción de las matemáticas para sorpresa de muchos sobretodo de Shuichi, pero había algo en particular, algo que no todos tuvieron el lujo de ver, el buen corazón que tenía. Era un tipo alegre, dispuesto a dar su vida incluso por la de un niño pequeño, sabía luchar por lo que quería. Y todo eso lo vio Kurama de primera mano. Aunque no fue el único privilegiado, también estaba Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, el eterno rival de Yusuke. Si algo sabían hacer bien esos dos era pelear. Cada día después de clases se iban hasta las afueras de la ciudad a darse unos buenos golpes durante horas y horas. Mientras que él, claro, de espectador, sorteando a quién le curaría primero las heridas, aunque la respuesta era obvia, siempre a Kuwabara primero porque siempre perdía. Pero tenía que admitirlo, conocer a ese par fue una de las mejores cosas que le había podido suceder en la vida. Lo ayudaban a sentirse acompañado en su soledad. En el vacío que se generaba en su interior por ser siempre el modelo de hijo perfecto. Sólo por ello le crearon un seudónimo, algo así como un nuevo nombre, un nombre que haría que se identificara más con el tipo que quería ser, Kurama.

No podía negar que desde un inicio le agradó la idea, para ellos su nombre era y siempre sería Kurama, mientras que Shuichi seguiría siendo la fachada. Yusuke lo entendía, él era un rebelde innato y siempre lo empujó a ser más de lo que los demás esperaban que fuere. Si hasta Yusuke fue el primero en enterarse de que a él no le atraían las mujeres. Y aun así, Yusuke seguía ahí.

Yusuke siempre había estado ahí, mientras él seguía vacío, mientras estaba perdido en su propia soledad y confusión. Y era extraño. ¿Era sólo amistad? ¿Solo era él el confundido? A veces simplemente mientras se quedaba a pasar la noche en su casa, después de una de las tantas peleas contra Kuwabara, podía sentir que se escabullía dentro de su cama, bajo sus frazadas y lo rodeaba con alguno de sus brazos. Siempre pensó y se reafirmó siempre en la idea de que lo confundía con Keyko. Keyko. Sinceramente nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo con esa relación pero al final era la decisión de Yusuke. Yusuke siempre estaría con Keyko, aun cuando se volvía un círculo vicioso de idas y vueltas, aun cuando Yusuke siempre sea el del corazón roto. Y ahí entraba él de nuevo, otra vez volvía a su lado, otra vez se acordaba que estaba ahí, que nunca se había ido, que nunca lo había dejado como tantas veces lo había hecho ella… Odiaba ser el relevo. Y aun así…

\- Oe! Kurama!

\- Ah…? –se gira un poco sobre sus pies viendo al pelinegro acercarse a él, presuroso y animado como siempre- Buenos días Yusuke

\- Como amaneciste? Te sientes bien hoy?

\- Aun así no podía estar enojado con él, no podía alejarse de su lado…

\- Estoy bien hoy –sonríe un poco- Que tal todo con Keyko? Ya están mejor?

\- Mmm… pues ahí vamos –caminando a su lado, con su típico paso relajado-

\- Ya verás que todo les tiene que salir bien

\- A ti también tonto, ya te encontrarás un buen tipo! Te vas a enamorar y quien sabe a lo mejor y hasta se quedan viviendo juntos! –dándole un golpe en el brazo, tal gesto ya era costumbre entre ellos-

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón…

Muy dentro de sí sabía que eso no era posible, Yusuke siempre se terminaba imponiendo por encima de todos aquellos con los que alguna vez había tratado si quiera de sentir algo. Era imposible. O así lo veía él. Pero también era imposible cualquier relación con Yusuke porque Keyko siempre estaría presente. Extrañaba mucho los días en los que solo eran los tres, era egoísta pero hubiera deseado jamás salir de la escuela.

Tal vez ese era su destino, tal vez así era como debían ser las cosas. Siempre sería el espectador. Si hasta Kuwabara tenía novia! Cuando se enteró no lo podía creer, él se sabía mucho más atractivo que Kuwabara y aun así no podía encontrar a nadie! Pues eso, sí era el colmo! Claro que la novia de Kuwabara era totalmente diferente a Keyko. Siempre había sabido ser muy gentil, cariñosa, tierna e inocente. En verdad estaba feliz por su amigo, era raro encontrarse con una mujer como Yukina.

\- Ya quita esa cara! –Yusuke se le abalanzó rodeándolo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos- Mira, hoy es un día especial!

\- Eh? Qué tiene de especial?

\- Ya te olvidaste? Hoy regresa de Alemania el hermano de Yukina! Ese del que siempre nos ha hablado!

\- Lo había olvidado por completo… -se ríe un poco, nervioso, trata de disimular a como podía que tenía el corazón acelerado por el abrazo que le daba Yusuke en ese momento-

\- Pero cómo te vas a olvidar! Qué rayos te pasa Kurama?

\- No es nada en serio! No me malentiendas es sólo que ando bastante preocupado por los exámenes… -mintiendo rápidamente-

\- Está bien te creeré, pero no vayas a hacerte el desentendido con Yukina eh!

\- Qué tanto hablan de MI novia? –un joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rasgados apareció de pronto tras de ellos-

\- Kuwabara! –dijeron Yusuke y Kurama al unísono-

\- El mismo! Y no les permito hablar de MI bello ángel mientras no estoy presente!

\- Tranquilo Kuwabara, Yusuke sólo me hacía recordar que hoy llegaba el hermano de Yukina.

\- No te negaré que estoy emocionado, por fin conoceré a mi cuñado! Yukina me ha hablado tanto que siento que nos llevaremos bien. Ella siempre habla muy bien de él, imagino que ha de tener la personalidad parecida a la de ella, no?

\- Pues mínimo, o al menos ciego para que no vea al esperpento con el que sale su hermana… -dijo Yusuke socarronamente-

\- Urameshi! –Kuwabara ya se había puesto delante de él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, totalmente indignado y gruñendo- Acaso quieres pelear?

\- Ja! Te voy a hacer polvo! –ya se estaba acomodando las mangas para empezar la pelea-

\- Hey! Como que se pueden destrozar después de clases no creen? –intervino el pelirrojo, bastante incómodo por la situación y realmente preocupado porque llegarían tarde a este paso-

\- Está bien… pero ya verás después de clases Urameshi! Te haré tragarte tus palabras!

\- Ah si? Pues ve preparándote también, te voy a golpear tanto que el hermano de Yukina creerá que sale con algún tipo de fenómeno! –en ese mismo instante Yusuke salió corriendo-

\- Regresa acá Urameshi! –Kuwabara corría tras de él-

Kurama sólo se dedicó a reír a mientras miraba la escena, no habían cambiado en nada, ese par de pleitistas eran los mismos de hace 10 años y posiblemente seguirían siendo así por el resto de sus vidas. Lo cual le recordó que él tampoco había cambiado, aún era el mismo. ¿Eso significaba que siempre sería así entonces? Imaginaba que sí, lentamente empezó a asimilar la idea de que jamás se sacaría del corazón a Yusuke y que siempre sería el espectador.

[Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo]

Un joven de cabellos negros y mechones blancos con la mirada oculta bajo unos lentes oscuros caminaba entre la multitud dentro del aeropuerto, buscando la salida que lo aleje de semejante loquería. Detestaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, parecían ganado, empujándose unos contra otros, entre gritos, murmullos y risas estrepitosas lo hacían querer volverse loco. Si no encontraba la salida pronto iba a terminar por cortarle la cabeza a alguien.

Por fin se vio libre de ese tormento, sintiendo la brisa fría de la ciudad golpear su rostro, no se sentía nada mal. Se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos ojos rojos, como la sangre. Tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado estar en esa su ciudad. Donde vivía la única familia que tenía.

\- Yukina…

Estaría con ella un tiempo, después se iría de nuevo, total, no estaba de ganas como para soportar por más de un mes al noviecito ese del que tanto le hablaba cuando se llamaban, seguro era un perfecto imbécil. Si no fuera por su hermana tal vez ni regresaba. Total, nadie más que su hermana lo esperaba en ese lugar y posiblemente nunca lo habría.

* * *

A ver pues, no puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta acá, sinceramente mil gracias por leer esto completo. Como dije, hace demasiado tiempo ya que no escribo una historia así que digamos que me siento medio primeriza jajaja. Pues espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. Agradeceré muchísimo si me dejan un review y créanme que se los contesto sí o sí!

Bueno me despido por ahora, cuídense muchísimo y hasta la próxima actualización.

Atentamente,

Hino Hitomi


	2. Chapter 02: Compromiso

Muy buenas a todos ustedes lectores con cuenta, sin cuenta y en el anonimato! Mil gracias por las visitas y los reviews que recibí de todos ustedes! Los cuales contestaré al final de este capítulo. Primero que nada pues, lamento mucho la demora, en realidad había planeado actualizar mucho más antes pero la inspiración es algo que se me da por temporadas y cuando se me da fuerte pues ocurre que escribo y mucho! Este capi me quedo en verdad larguísimo ahora que me percato pero espero sea del agrado y gusto de todos!

En lo particular quiero decirles que soy del tipo que le gustan que las cosas se den de a pocos, así que es probable que me tome un poco más el llegar a una escena más profunda entre Hiei y Kurama pero veamos cómo se dan las cosas! Tal vez y se da más pronto de lo que creo jaja.

Bueno no los retraso más así que les voy dejando las advertencias respectivas!

 **Disclaimer:** La serie Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, es sólo propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

 **Advertencia:** contiene Yaoi (Relación: Hombre/Hombre) y también NO Yaoi. Al inicio categoricé esta historia como "M" pero creo que la inspiración me dará hasta un rango "T", veamos qué pasa en el camino!

 **Nota:** Una vez más espero no hayan demasiadas faltas ortográficas porque de ahí me muero de la vergüenza.

Sin más retrasos… aquí el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Stricken**

(By: Hino Hitomi)

Capítulo 02: Compromiso

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

[Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo]

Una joven de cabellos aguamarina y ojos carmesí esperaba afuera de una de las tantas puertas de salidas internacionales del aeropuerto. Estaba perdida. La instrucción había sido muy sencilla, espera en la puerta E37 y listo. Pero, estando ahí, en esa misma puerta, no podía entender por qué no encontraba a su hermano. ¿Habría anotado mal el número? ¿Estaría por otra puerta? ¿Será que se equivocó con la hora a la que tenía que llegar? Empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, temiendo no poder recibir a su hermano de la manera que había planeado.

\- Hiei… Dónde estás? –miraba a todos lados sin poder encontrarlo-

\- Atrás de ti

Yukina se giró rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el dueño de esa voz, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, la alegría la invadió por completo y se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

\- Hiei! –lo abrazaba tan fuerte a cómo podía sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta- Te extrañe tanto… -hablando despacio-

\- Y yo a ti… -le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de calmarla-

\- Perdóname… No debería ponerme así ahora que por fin te veo después de tantos años… -sonreía tallándose un poco los ojos- Has crecido mucho hermano

\- Hn, no es para tanto… -desviando la mirada un momento-

Yukina solo sonrió para sí misma, su hermano siempre había sido poco expresivo desde que tenía memoria, en 10 años se había mantenido el mismo aunque ahora parecía un poco más duro que antes, pero claro, jamás con ella. Ella lo sabía aunque él nunca lo admitiría a voz viva, siempre sería su dulce, pequeña y consentida hermana. Intentó tomar una de las maletas con tal de ayudarle pero Hiei no se lo permitió, en verdad era bastante sobreprotector con ella. Solo esperaba que eso no fuera un problema con respecto a Kazuma. Continuaron su camino hasta el estacionamiento donde un auto los esperaba.

\- Cuándo compraste el auto?

\- No lo he comprado, es de un amigo. Vamos rápido que nos está esperando! –sonriente-

¿Amigo? Ojalá y no se estuviera refiriendo al idiota que tenía por novio porque sinceramente no se iba a poder aguantar todo un viajecito hasta el hotel viéndole la cara de tarado que seguro pone cuando ve a su hermana, no, en verdad no iba a poder aguantar toda una escenita de esas. Solo de seguir imaginándose todo eso sintió unas náuseas incontrolables y hasta tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

\- Se tardaron un poco, me tenías preocupado Yukina

\- Lo lamento, me perdí un poco y no encontraba a mi hermano –reía apenada y voltea a ver a su hermano, el cual claramente tenía una cara de pocos amigos- Hiei? Estás bien?

\- Sí, no es nada

La voz de su hermana lo hizo regresar a la realidad y abrió los ojos casi rogando que al abrirlos no viera la cara a ese pedazo de…

\- Te presento a Kurama, mi amigo de la universidad!

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

[Centro de Tokyo]

Yusuke caminaba a paso lento por las calles de la ciudad, con su típico andar descuidado aparentemente distraído pero con la mirada bastante atenta en encontrar el objeto que por fin podría poner fin a tanta inestabilidad entre él y Keyko. Su Keyko. En verdad se consideraba afortunado por tener de novia a alguien como ella. Educada, estudiosa, sobresaliente en los estudios y el deporte, siempre con la actitud y comportamiento adecuado para con los demás. Todo tal cual las normas de la familia Yukimura lo exigía. Cada que se ponía a pensar en ello sólo podía preguntarse qué pudo haber sido lo que le atrajo de él. Eran totalmente diferentes en ese aspecto. Él no obedecía reglas, salvo aquellas que lo mantuvieran lejos de la cárcel, no era tan estudioso ni aplicado, mucho menos tenía un buen comportamiento para con los demás. Pero, la adoraba, la quería por encima de todas las cosas aun cuando ella siempre terminara dejándole. Aun así, él siempre volvía a ella, la buscaba otra vez.

Había empezado a sentirse decaído de solo pensar en aquello cuando de pronto una pequeña luz brillante captó su atención. Eso era. Lo había encontrado. Entró presuroso a la tienda con las ansias a punto de desbordársele de un momento a otro. Buscó con la mirada al encargado notando que arreglaba algunos estuches en el mostrador.

\- Buenas, disculpe…

\- Sí caballero? Dígame, en qué lo puedo ayudar?

\- Estaba interesado en ese anillo… -señalando algo nervioso y apenado el objeto por el cual había estado caminando durante días y horas por las calles hasta al fin encontrar-

\- Un momento por favor…

El encargado retiró dicho objeto de la vitrina y lo llevó ante Yusuke, al examinarlo se dio cuenta que era exactamente lo que necesitaba, era exactamente a como lo había imaginado alguna vez. Ese era. Saco su billetera y termino por comprarlo. Estaba convencido que aquel pequeño objeto sería la solución a todos sus problemas, si Keyko aceptaba entonces ya no tendrían que volver a separarse, ¿verdad? Trató de dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento negativo y se concentró en el momento. Todo iba a salir bien. Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su camisa notando que un mensaje de texto había llegado, era de Keyko: _"¡¿Dónde rayos estás?!"_. Se fijó por fin en la hora dándose cuenta del porqué del enojo de su novia.

\- Ay no! Ya es muy tarde! Señor rápido! Tengo que irme ahora!

\- S-Sí... aquí tiene –el encargado le alcanzó su reciente adquisición y se quedó perplejo por el repentino cambio de actitud en el joven, al cual solo vio salir de un solo brinco de la tienda- Estos jóvenes de hoy…

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Esperaba en el auto, aunque algo ansiosa, a que su hermano regresara de dejar sus maletas, parte de ella no podía terminar de creer que él por fin había regresado. Sabía que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo pero tal vez podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, tal vez si él y Kurama se entendían… Hiei podría… Se sentía un poco rara por pretender que su hermano y Kurama empezaran a citarse pero hacía mucho que estaba cansada de ver al pelirrojo triste. Tal vez si él no se hubiera ido a Alemania, se habrían conocido 10 años antes pero las cosas pasan por algo, ¿verdad?

\- Está todo bien?

\- Eh? Sí, es solo que me siento bastante feliz de tener a mi hermano conmigo –sonriendo-

\- Entiendo, hacía mucho que no se veían… verdad?

\- Sí… -su mirada cambio de pronto a una un tanto triste- Nuestro padre llegó de pronto un día diciendo que por el buen nombre de la familia Hiei debía irse a un internado en Alemania y a mí a uno en Kyoto. El plan original era estudiar en la secundaria Meiou, donde Kazuma, Yusuke y tú estudiaron…!

\- Qué dices…?

\- Íbamos a estudiar con ustedes originalmente, no te parece gracioso? Hace 10 años nos pudimos haber conocido, ser amigos desde ese entonces! Yo… pude haber conocido a Kazuma desde hace tanto tiempo atrás… -suavemente acariciaba una pulsera que traía puesta- Y aun así míranos, es como si la vida se ensañara en reunirnos de todas maneras a pesar de los años.

Él no era del tipo que creía en las casualidades del destino, era más lógico y racional que cualquier otra persona. Para él, algo como el destino era solo parte de un montón de cursilerías y esperanzas falsas de las personas que no aceptan vivir su realidad. Kurama siempre era muy consciente de en dónde se encontraba, para qué hacía las cosas, que las cosas jamás cambiarían. Aun así, las palabras de Yukina se quedaron dentro de él, en algún rincón oscuro de su lógica cabeza.

\- No crees que lo más importante ahora es que estás con Kuwabara? Más que pensar en el "hubiera", piensa en lo que tienes ahora, en lo que puedes seguir construyendo, en todo aquello que ahora tienes en tus manos para poder lograr lo que deseas.

\- Esa es la manera en la que afrontas el no haberle hablado de tus sentimientos a Yusuke en el pasado?

Eso fue una puñalada directa. Yukina era de las pocas, o mejor dicho la única, que podía hablarle de esa manera, referirse y expresarse con él de ese modo. En verdad dolió, sobretodo porque era cierto. Pero no era algo que iba a admitir tan abiertamente.

\- Entre Yusuke y yo no ha habido ni habrá nada, eso lo tengo muy claro. Hace mucho que lo tengo bastante claro, mi único problema es Keyko.

\- A ella aún le falta madurar, yo creo que sí quiere a Yusuke…

\- Sí, es probable. Solo digamos que estoy bastante cansado de algunas cosas… -se quedó mirando un punto inexistente perdido en sus pensamientos-

\- Entonces tal vez te podrías interesar por alguien más…?

\- Eh? Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Yo sólo digo que si estás cansado de ser la segunda opción, por qué no tratas con alguien nuevo?

\- Crees que no lo he intentado? Simplemente no hay nadie

\- Tal vez aún no llegaba…

\- Yukina, a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

\- Yo? A nada! Sólo era un inocente comentario! –reía nerviosa- Aunque mi hermano es bastante guapo no crees?

\- Pero qué…?! Yukina! Cómo puedes insinuar algo como eso?! –no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hasta incluso ponerse nervioso, cosa que no le solía suceder-

\- Jajaja vamos no te pongas así! Era sólo un comentario inocente! –sonreía muy cándida como si en verdad fuera de lo más normal el tema-

Iba a decir algo más pero en ese instante se percató que Hiei se acercaba al auto y prefirió no hacer más comentarios. Tenía un ligero sonrojo todavía e hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar cualquier contacto visual ya sea con Yukina como con Hiei. El pelinegro entró al auto, con su típica expresión entre fastidio e indiferencia.

\- A dónde vamos ahora?

\- Vamos a tener una cena en la casa de Kurama! Es una bienvenida que hemos preparado para ti hermano, de esa manera podrás conocer al resto de mis amigos y a Kazuma también! –sonriendo muy tranquila-

\- Sabes que no era necesario algo como eso… -trató de disimular, por su hermana, en la mayor parte posible que la sola idea de ver a ese susodicho le enfermaba de sobremanera-

\- No digas eso por favor… fue todo mi idea… en verdad quiero que te sientas bienvenido hermano…

Hiei no pudo evitar sentirse como un infeliz de solo ver como su hermana, su pequeña Yukina, había borrado en un solo instante la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se recriminó a sí mismo el tener siempre esa mala actitud pero sólo por el hecho que le haya afectado a ella.

\- Tranquila, está bien, vamos –suavizo la mirada un instante, solo por ella-

\- Si! –volvió a sonreír con la misma alegría de siempre, esos gestos de parte de él era una exclusividad hacia ella y eso siempre la había hecho sentir especial- Listo Kurama nos vamos!

\- Sí, claro…

Kurama empezó a conducir el auto llevándolos en dirección a su casa donde aún faltaba poner la mesa y arreglar todo lo demás para la cena. Sin entender bien porqué, sintió un apretón en el pecho, algo así como un mal presentimiento. Prefirió no darle importancia y sólo concentrarse en el camino, viendo por un instante sin querer al pelinegro por el retrovisor. Aunque había estado aparentemente distraído, si logró percatarse de todo lo que había ocurrido, en realidad nada nunca se le pasaba por alto y al parecer, el pelinegro de mirada intimidante parecía ser de esos que guardan lo mejor de sí mismos para ciertas personas especial, aunque este caso pareciera solo ser Yukina. ¿Sentía acaso algo de envidia? Un poco tal vez… No estaría nada mal tener en tu vida a quien sólo tuviera gestos en particular para contigo y nadie más. Al menos por una vez…

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

[Casa de Kurama]

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Yukina se encontraba entre Kuwabara y Hiei quienes claramente se notaba no se iban a llevar bien por más que ambos quisieran a Yukina hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Hiei simplemente no soportaba a Kuwabara por ser el novio de su hermana y Kuwabara no soportaba que Hiei no lo soportase. Era hasta gracioso pero era un tema que Yukina estaba sabiendo manejar muy bien ya que ninguno iba a hacerla poner triste generando algún tipo de escenita. Frente a ellos estaban sentados Keyko, Yusuke y Botan, una joven de cabellos celestes y ojos violeta amiga de Yusuke desde hacía dos años, la había conocido en el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía y compartían la misma antipatía por su jefe, Koenma.

\- Uy! Lo hubieran visto hoy día, llegó todo altanero y de mal humor! Ni si quiera me felicito por los reportes que le dejé en el escritorio! Y todos los había cumplido antes del plazo! –se quejaba Botan mientras tomaba un poco de agua para calmarse-

\- Te afectó mucho que no te felicite verdad picarona? –Yusuke la golpeaba con el codo con tono de picardía en sus palabras generando que Botan casi se atore-

\- ...Qué?! No! Por su puesto que no! A mi él no me importa! Es un altanero, egoísta, petulante, malagradecido y…! –simplemente no pudo seguir hablando estaba demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa, notando la mirada inquisidora por parte de Yusuke y Kuwabara- Ya basta! Mejor por qué no nos cuentas un poco más de ti Hiei?

Ahí estaba, el momento incómodo de la noche, hacer hablar al recién llegado, ¿verdad? Pero claro, él, así sea por esta única ocasión, trataría de hablar de la mejor manera para no ver a su hermana triste. Guardando su mal genio un momento decidió interactuar un poco más con los ahí presentes.

\- Qué desean saber exactamente?

\- A qué se debe tu visita por ejemplo? –preguntó con sana curiosidad la peliceleste-

\- Sólo vine a ver a mi hermana

\- Llevo muchos años insistiéndole que venga hasta que por fin accedió! No fue nada fácil –comentaba bastante contenta Yukina-

\- Eso quiere decir que estarás en la ciudad una buena temporada? –Kuwabara internamente rogaba porque le respondiera que se quedaría sólo un par de semanas, no sabía por cuánto iba a poder disimular-

\- Sólo estaré por un mes, luego volveré a Alemania… -evitó hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el noviecito de su hermana, en cierta forma se sentía mal de haber confundido a Kurama con ese, no había punto de comparación, al menos no en lo físico-

\- Entonces habrá que aprovechar ese mes, verdad? –habló por fin el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-

\- Claro… -rara vez la sonrisa de alguien que no fuera su hermana causaba alguna emoción en él pero ese pelirrojo tenía algo-

Aprovechar el tiempo, no dejar que pase más sin que se pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Esos pensamiento cruzaron la cabeza de Yusuke en tan sólo un segundo y supo entonces que ese era el momento ideal, el único momento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ahí y ahora.

\- Keyko… -se puso de pie ante ella tragando un poco de saliva bastante nervioso-

\- Qué… Qué ocurre Yusuke? –la joven no pudo evitar empezar a sentir su corazón latir a mil, esa actitud no era normal en su novio-

\- Yo… -se petrificó en ese instante, todo lo que tenía pensado decir había desaparecido y por un mero acto impulsivo sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su pantalón y arrodillándose frente a ella extendió el objeto, abriéndolo, dejando a vista de todos y sobretodo de Keyko el anillo de compromiso ahí guardado- Di que sí, quieres?

Todos habían enmudecido de pronto, aunque en la mayoría de los ahí presentes el sentimiento era de alegría para con ellos dos, Kurama por su lado sentía como algo se le clavaba en el pecho en ese preciso instante. Cualquier oportunidad, cualquier sueño, idea, esperanza, todo se había desvanecido ya. Y fue mucho peor cuando Keyko terminó por dar el sí. A medida que ese pequeño anillo encajaba en el dedo anular de ella sentía como se le terminaba de romper el corazón, Yusuke y él jamás tendrían una oportunidad. ¿Era posible sentirse aún peor? No debió preguntar, en ese instante Keyko abrazaba a Yusuke y clavó su mirada castaña directo en la de él.

No toleró esa mirada, esa sonrisa disimulada entre labios teñidos de labial borgoña mientras mostraba discretamente el anillo que hacía solo unos segundos Yusuke había puesto en su dedo. Clara victoria. A pesar de tantos años de daño constante, ella había ganado. Y se lo restregaba en la cara. Se sintió expuesto, creyó que sus sentimientos solo eran de su propio conocimiento no que ella los hubiera notado.

Todos seguían riendo y aplaudiendo de felicidad, excepto Hiei que se sentía nauseabundo con presenciar una escena como esa y Kurama que solo atino a mantener una sonrisa en sus labios, muy ligera. Fingir era parte de su vida diaria pero no sabía por cuánto más podría soportar esa situación, sentía como se le iba quebrando el corazón, el orgullo, sentía la rabia empezar a apoderarse de sus palmas convirtiéndolas en puños que ocultó bajo la mesa. Y seguía sintiendo la mirada de Keyko sobre él pero jamás apartó la suya. No le daría el gusto de verlo totalmente derrotado. Jamás apartaría la mirada.

Para su suerte Kuwabara no controló sus emociones, como era de esperarse, y se levantó de su sitio para ir a abrazar por el cuello a su amigo, cortando así la tensión entre Kurama y Keyko, sólo alguien más en la mesa se había percatado de esa situación pero prefirió guardar discreción.

\- Urameshi! Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Demonios! –sonreía aun apretando el cuello de su amigo con su brazo-

\- Porque nunca te callas la boca! No hubieras guardado el secreto!

\- Qué clase de amigo crees que soy?! Eh?!

\- Del tipo que no sabe callarse la boca! –queriéndoselo sacar de encima, forcejeando-

\- Chicos vamos deténganse! Esto merece un brindis! –decía Botan realmente feliz por sus amigos-

\- Estoy de acuerdo déjame ver si tengo algo de tomar en la cocina –con una sonrisa en los labios el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, retirándose a la cocina-

\- Y cómo será todo de ahora en adelante? Empezarán a vivir juntos desde ya? –preguntó Yukina con curiosidad-

\- Juntos?! –Yusuke y Keyko exclamaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron por un momento volteando al instante sus rostros realmente apenados-

\- B-Bueno… yo no sé si mis padres estén de acuerdo con eso… -Keyko trataba de ocultar su sonrojo lo mejor que podía-

\- Tal vez es un poco pronto pero… a mí sí me gustaría mucho… -Yusuke miró de reojo a Keyko aun algo apenado notando que ella le miraba sorprendida-

\- Los dos son tan tiernos cuando se quedan mirando de esa manera! –decía bastante risueña Botan de solo mirarles en esos instantes-

\- Y tú eres una cursi sin remedio! Cállate ya! –más apenado que enojado en realidad exclamaba el ojos chocolate-

\- Uy! Eres un grosero!

\- Ya chicos no peleen por favor… Qué va a pensar mi…? –Yukina miró a su costado notando que Hiei ya no estaba- Hermano? Eh?

\- Pero… en qué momento se fue? Se habrá… desvanecido? –Kuwabara miraba por encima y por debajo de la silla y la mesa por si había algún rastro del susodicho-

\- Cómo rayos piensas que se va a desvanecer? No seas idiota…

\- Urameshi! Ya verás!

Una nueva pelea había nacido en la mesa del comedor logrando así que nadie se volviera a percatar y menos preguntar de la ubicación de los dos ausentes en aquella mesa. Yukina muy adentro suyo guardaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, rogando porque esos dos ausentes empezaran a conocerse sobre todo ahora que uno de ellos en verdad estaba muy lastimado.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

Caminaba sin rumbo, sintiendo cada paso que daba como si de un golpe se tratara y un alivio a la vez porque lo alejaba del lugar donde más dolor estaba sintiendo. Lo alejaban de su lado, de la escena en la que anunciaba que se casarían, de la mirada arrogante de Keyko. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿En qué momento dejó que fuera tan obvio?

\- Soy tan idiota…

Se rio de sí mismo, de la situación, de su tristeza, de sus sentimientos. No se había percatado del momento en el que había detenido su paso para tratar de mantenerse firme, un paso más y terminaría por derrumbarse. No lo permitiría, jamás se daría el lujo de dejarse caer a llorar por alguien más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lo haría. Sentía mucho frío, tal vez por su malestar pero entonces se percató, fríos y suaves golpes caían sobre él, abrió los ojos y observó sus manos con cuidado, admirando cada copo de nieve que había empezado a cubrirlo. Su camisa lentamente iba volviéndose blanquecina a cada segundo que pasaba bajo esa aún ligera nevada.

\- No me imaginé que fueras un sentimental.

\- ...Eh...?

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa haciéndolo alzar la mirada en busca del dueño de esas palabras, ¿en qué momento había sido alcanzado? Por más que buscaba a su alrededor no veía a nadie.

\- Y además ciego… -se dejó ver, saliendo de entre las sombras que un gran árbol brindaba-

\- Hiei… -sentenció el pelirrojo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos-

\- Qué pasa? El frío te dejó sin palabras? –acercándose despacio hacia donde estaba Kurama, quedando frente a frente-

\- Cómo…? Por qué no estás con todos los demás…?

\- Te podría preguntar lo mismo pero en tu caso es obvio –se le había quedado mirando directamente-

\- Sí, tienes razón –se ríe un poco y suspira pesadamente- pero empiezo a considerar que ya es hora de dejar ir esos pensamientos –le quedó mirando directo también con una suave sonrisa-

\- Hn, es un inicio –le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado-

Fueron solo unos segundos tal vez, un breve instante en el que se quedaron viendo de esa manera. Por extraño que fuere, ese silencio que compartían era relajante. Durante esos segundos pudo sentir como se iba olvidando de todo mientras estaba perdido ahí en aquella mirada carmesí. Una fuerte ventisca los hizo desconectarse del momento, Kurama se abrazó un poco a sí mismo queriendo así evitar el sentir mayor frío posible.

\- Creo que mejor vamos de regreso o terminaré por enfermarme

\- Toma –se sacó el abrigo que traía puesto para cubrirlo-

\- Tú no tienes frío?

\- Nunca me ha molestado, vámonos –caminando de regreso-

\- S-Sí… -se acomodó el abrigo y reanudó sus pasos pero ahora para seguir los de Hiei-

* * *

Buenas! Ahora sí responderé a todos sus reviews y una vez más les digo GRACIAS porque un review siempre motiva por pequeño que sea! Y también GRACIAS a esos lectores anónimos no los juzgo por no dejar review ya que yo también varias veces no lo he hecho jajaja.

 **Uzuki:** Amiga de mi cocoro (?), para que veas que sí te respondo mujer gracias por detenerte a leerme y por dejarme este review, sabes que valoro muchísimo tu opinión así que me cuentas que tal te pareció este capi eh!

 **Cross Edge:** my friend! Qué incómodo debe ser para ti tener que leer un fic de estos jajajajaja pero igual muchísimas gracias por haberme leído y ojalá lo sigas haciendo!

 **Yo:** Uy si, como si no supiera quién eres. A ti es de quien más me sorprende ver por aquí, tú y yo bien sabemos que es mejor así por el bien de la humanidad. Si no hubiera sido por ti al menos gran parte de este capi hubiera seguido medio congelada.

 **Oscurita Xu Xu:** Amiga mía! Ídolo! Maestra! Todo! Jajajaja sinceramente qué genial es tener por fin un review tuyo después de tantos años de leerte y de seguirte. Aún me sorprende el que te haya inspirado para volver a retomar un poco la pluma y sinceramente, no exagero, es todo un honor! Espero este capi te guste también! Aunque me quedo súper largo jajajaja.

 **Shiero:** Habla batería seria (?) Jajajajajaja xD … Creeme que este ya es el último capi que hay sentimientos de Kurama hacia Yusuke o al menos esa es mi intención, además Hiei ya apareció así que podrás escupir tu pinche arcoíris jajajajajaj xD

 **KittyWolf:** Bienvenida a mi pequeño espacio! Me alegra mucho haber llegado a alguien más lejos de mi entorno de amigos cercanos y que te haya gustado mi historia TwT yo sé que ha sido en gran parte una sorpresa que Kurama esté fijado en Yusuke pero es parte de hacer un poco complicadas las cosas y que se pueda diferenciar en el tiempo el mensaje que quiero dar aunque no lo diré ahora porque arruinaré todo xD Jajajajajjaja … Si le voy a seguir no te preocupes solo que soy leeeeeenta en esto de actualizaciones pero de que sigo, sigo! Yo también le dejo reviews a cada historia que leo para que los escritores no se vayan TwT … creo que "activos" de esta pareja solo quedamos Oscurita y yo, o no sé tal vez me equivoque jajajaja xD Saludooooos c:


End file.
